Just Another Girl
by Gigei
Summary: A young girl dreams of one special night with her idol, Rufus Shinra, and she let nothing and no one stop her, not even Reno. LEMON graphic sex scenes. OCRufus OCReno


Disclaimer: The characters and setting are the property of SquareEnix. The author does not receive any profit from this fanfiction.

Just Another Girl

By Pink Lace

In the tiny, cramped bedroom below the plate, the drabness of the faded wallpaper and battered furnishings was relieved by the one spot of brightness and gaiety in the room – Nadine. Sitting on the bed putting on her black stockings, the sixteen year old girl was clad in her one set of good underwear made of red lace and "silk" or good enough to pass for silk. She was counting on him looking at the contents, not the wrapping.

On the other hand, it was important to be properly dressed. Nadine had worked long hours at her job selling lottery tickets to save up enough for tonight. For just this one night, she would live her dream, pretend that her life wasn't this dull apartment.

Looking around her with a mixture of sadness, affection and pride, Nadine decided that more than half of all the girls in Midgar would love to have her life. Her father had been a Shinra employee and the company-paid insurance had yielded a hefty sum when he died during one of the many terrorist's attacks. That had paid for the apartment, its old but neat furnishings and the funeral, with a little bit left over. In contrast to most of the others in the slums, Nadine and her mother were relatively well-off.

"A girl needs a dream though," Nadine whispered to her reflection in her compact mirror as she carefully applied her cosmetics. They good cosmetics and Nadine knew how to apply them to their best effect. Bright pink lipstick and gloss to make her well-shaped lips look kissable and inviting. Foundation to even out her fair complexion. Nadine cursed the small pimples that dotted her forehead. Concealer, then. Powder and blush to give her facer color under the nightclub's artificial lights. Eye make-up to make her her blue eyes more vivid.

A small sound from outside told her that her mother had arrived. "Honey are you there?"

"I'm here!" Nadine went out to kiss her mother in the cheek.

"Did you eat?" In the dim light of the apartment, Nadine's mother looked old and tired, she had gained weight in the past few years and her hair was now turning grey. The job at the factory took a lot of her energy but she always spent an hour or two afterwards

"I ate a sandwich mom and I told you me and the girls are going out tonight," said Nadine. It wasn't a lie, not really.

"Alright, have fun honey. I'm glad you're going out with your friends more." Nadine's mother yawned and retired to her own bedroom to sleep. Actually this had been a one-bedroom apartment but when they bought it, they had the bedroom divided into two small rooms. Each of them had barely enough room for one bed but it was worth it to have some privacy.

Fun, Nadine thought. Yes, that was it. Before she married, had children and grew old in the slums, for one night she would have him. Just one time would be enough, if it was with the man she had dreamt of for such a long time. He was beyond her reach for more than a casual night of fun but the memory of it would last forever and console her whenever she was unhappy. She would be just another girl to him, and that was okay, because he was her prince.

Back in her room, Nadine carefully applied the body makeup. Pink and white glitter-paint now spelled out the word "Angel" diagonally on the upper curve of her right breast, with white wings on either side. Putting on a short silver skirt that barely covered her panties and rode low on her hips, Nadine admired her own sewing abilities. Sure, it was basically just two rectangles of silver cloth sewn together, slit on either side but she the stitches were precise and it fit her perfectly.

The top came next, a pink halter-neck that was tied in front. It looked like a bra, except with some sheer fabric dripping from below her breasts to veil her sides, leaving her flat stomach and bellybutton bare.

Peering at her reflection on the full length mirror set on the back of her door, Nadine used her hands to test which would work better with her long, straight blonde hair. Up or hanging loose? Hmm up, she decided. He would see more of her body if it was up. He wouldn't want to bed her because she had nice hair, he would only do it if he wanted her body. The total effect was good, she thought as she evaluated her look. It was missing something though…

Getting her purse ready first, she checked for the essentials like ID, wallet, money and keys. Taking out the worn picture of Rufus Shinra, Nadine kissed it before carefully tucking it into the scrapbook with the other clippings and pictures under her pillow. She didn't want him to think she was a stalker or something. Not that he would be looking into her purse but his bodyguards might.

She put on her high heeled silver shoes. She was ready except she looked too "good." He only took the ones with the best bodies, but only if they looked sluttish.

Her full, round breasts, she knew, were her best feature. Boys always noticed them first. Though not really that large, they were big in proportion to her small waist and quite firm. Nadine took off her bra. The outline of her nipples was now visible through the thin cloth of her pink top. She added a silver y-shaped necklace for effect, the thin chain disappeared into her cleavage.

Now, because of the glitter, eyes would be drawn to her bosom first and then they would notice the lack of underwear. Surely this would signal her intentions loudly enough, being too slutty would make her cheap and she might be stopped at the entrance if she looked like she didn't belong.

Now for the most expensive item of her wardrobe, her coat. This was a necessary extravagance as the guards situated at the entrance to keep the rabble away would never let her through if she didn't have appropriate clothes.

Tonight was the night! She had gotten inside the club without any trouble at all, Shiela had come through and her name was on the list. The music was loud and the smoke was making her cough but Nadine was single-mindedly scanning the crowds for the Turks. She hoped it was the disreputable-looking one here tonight. Finally, she spotted a bright red-topped figure at the bar. Thanking Lady Luck that he was alone, Nadine made her way to the Turk.

"Hello," said Nadine, slipping into a vacant stool beside him. "I'm Nadine."

The messily-dressed redhead finished his drink in one swallow before turning to her. He looked her over from head-to-toe quickly, professionally. Then his eyes lingered on her chest when he saw she wasn't dangerous. "Reno."

"Well Reno, do you think you could let me go up to the VIP room?" Nadine held her breath after making her request. This was the next to the most important hurdle before she could get to him.

Reno laughed, a short humorless laugh. "It's too crowded there already."

"That's alright, I don't mind if it's crowded. Um, I'm a friend of Shiela," said Nadine. She just wanted her chance. The Turk seemed to be waiting for something but Nadine didn't know what it was. The silence stretched on and Nadine grew anxious. "Why not? Aren't I good enough?"

"You don't have an introduction. Do you know anyone there?" Reno knew from the pleading look in her eyes that she didn't. Leaning forward slightly, Reno put his hand on her knee. "I'll let you up there if you do something for me, too. A favor for a favor, got it?"

"What!" Nadine was shocked as she realized he had been waiting for a bribe of some sort. She didn't have money or connections so he wanted sex but she wasn't a whore.

Correctly interpreting her indignant expression as a refusal, Reno coolly removed his hand. "Suit yourself but you won't get in now or any other night like this."

"Wait!" said Nadine as he turned away from her. "I'll do it. Afterwards, okay? Not now."

"Sure." He led her to the VIP room, searching her for weapons before allowing her to go inside. The well-lit, expensively decorated room was full of women and male Shinra executives. She recognized a few famous faces but had eyes only for one. Reno escorted Nadine to him directly. Not surprisingly, he was surrounded by three beautiful women. Another person in the Turk uniform was unobtrusively standing a few feet near Rufus.

"Who's this?" said Rufus and for a moment Nadine was afraid he wasn't going to accept her.

"This is a friend of mine who wants to meet you," Reno explained. Nadine realized this was the favor he meant. Rufus was probably paranoid about security, as the rich were, so Reno had to vouch for her.

Rufus's eyes wandered to her bosom as she sank down on the chair in front of him. "Is your name Angel?"

"No it's Nadine," she said. Up close he was even more handsome than in his pictures although at the moment his fair complexion was somewhat flushed from the alcohol he had drunk. His eyes were bright blue but his best feature, Nadine decided, were his red well-shaped lips.

"These are Tina, Felice and Paula," said Rufus introducing her to the three women. Paula, she knew, was the wife of a top Shinra executive. Nadine didn't think she was competition as she was seated on the chair beside Nadine, drinking, while the two other girls were draped all over Rufus.

"Hello," all the girls said to each other. All three wore very expensive designer clothes and Paula was wearing a tasteful diamond necklace that was probably worth more than Nadine's apartment building. Rufus wore his trademark white suit.

"Why don't you have a drink, Nadine?" said Rufus. Without waiting for her reply, he signaled one of the waiters hovering nearby who hurried to his side. "Take this young lady's order."

Nadine ordered a frozen margarita while Rufus turned back to his companions, apparently continuing their conversation. "So I called to see how she was doing and her father answered the phone…"

She concentrated on her drink, not understanding the joke, which was about people she didn't know. The woman on Rufus' left, Felice, was very beautiful, around 25 years old, and she was very drunk. Felice kept looking at Nadine and giggling.

"So are you Reno's girlfriend?" Felice asked when the joke was finished.

"Oh no, he is just a friend of a friend. I mean we aren't like that," Nadine babbled in dismay.

"Well did you friend say if ALL his hair is that red?" said Felice, slurring her words slightly. The other three girls laughed, even Paula.

"Yeah Felice really wants to know!" said Tina. Rufus looked put out but the two girls beside him didn't seem to notice. Nadine recognized the symptoms – uncontrollable giggling, dilated pupils, very fast speech – they were obviously on the newest hip drug making the rounds of high society.

"I heard he has a big one!" Now Paula looked uncomfortable and Nadine blushed as the two women began describing what they thought Reno's genitals looked like. Rufus was disgusted and pulled away, although he was still trapped in between the two girls whose voices became louder and louder.

Nadine was terribly embarrassed at the vulgar spectacle the two women were making but also elated because they seemed to be eliminating themselves from the competition. She would have a good shot at Rufus if they both left.

"...firecrotch!" This was the last straw. As the word left Felice's lips, both girls almost collapsed on the floor laughing. People all around them were staring. Paula and Rufus' eyes met meaningfully.

"Girls, I think it's getting late, we'd better get you both home." Even in their drugged state, both women responded to the no-nonsense tone of Paula's voice. For the first time they seemed to notice Rufus' annoyed expression. They said their goodbyes and left.

Rufus ordered another drink. He looked extremely pissed and Nadine hoped he wouldn't leave, too. "Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine. Paula will take of them, she's Tina's cousin," said Rufus.

"Can I sit beside you so we can talk better?" said Nadine boldly. It was now or never; she had to make her desires known without being too pushy.

Rufus patted the space beside him. Nadine smiled at her idol warmly, he was really nice. She sat down beside Rufus, taking care not to touch him as it would be too forward for some girl he didn't know.

"I've never seen you before," said Rufus. "Do you parents work for Shinra?"

"My father used to," said Nadine. "But I've never been here before; I just wanted to meet you."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at this, giving her a cynical look. Nadine bent forward slightly, giving him a good view of what she was offering. As they made more small talk, Nadine tried to send the right signals, licking her lips, inching forward a bit and tossing her hair flirtatiously. It seemed to be working as Rufus stopped looking pissed. He also seemed to be sneaking looks at her thigh and down her top.

"It's a bit crowded and noisy here," observed Rufus.

"Yes, it is," said Nadine, crossing her legs and lifting her knee a little so that she was almost flashing her panties at him.

"Why don't we go to my place upstairs?" said Rufus.

"I'd love to," said Nadine. The other Turk whom Nadine didn't know silently followed behind them as they left the VIP room and the bodyguard checked the inside of the elevator first to see if it was safe. To her surprise, the Turk did not follow them inside.

"This is a secure elevator that takes me straight to the penthouse," said Rufus. Nadine stood with her back against a mirrored wall, elevators made her uneasy. As soon as the doors closed Rufus put a hand on her waist and another traced the "Angel" mark on her breast.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw you," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. Nadine put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were soft and he tasted of whiskey. Their tongues slid against each other moistly. Nadine was in heaven. This was what she had daydreamed of for so long. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. She could hardly believe her luck. The richest, handsomest and most powerful single man was going to be hers.

His lower body pressed hers against the wall and she could feel his arousal. When the kiss ended he lost no time in untying the front of her top, cupping and squeezing her firm young breasts. Her nipples were already hard and the feel of his large, warm hands fondling her breasts was exquisitely delightful. His thumbs gently rubbed her nipples, sending shock waves of pleasure into her body.

Nadine tangled her hands in his short, blonde hair as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, slowly descending until his face was buried in her breasts. Nadine removed her necklace as Rufus teasingly circled a nipple with his tongue, making it throb with desire.

"Please," Nadine begged through a fog of desire as he continued teasing her achingly hard nub with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure when he finally took the nipple in his mouth and started sucking. She was already getting wet. He expertly unzipped her skirt and it fell off his hands caressed her trembling thighs. Rufus sucked on her other nipple as he rolled her panties down and lightly played with her shaved pussy. His long, elegant fingers nimbly stroked up and down her slit, dipping within now and then to rub her inner lips.

Nadine couldn't believe how excited she was becoming. After just a few minutes she was already near the brink of coming. Her pussy felt hot and swollen, throbbing and aching with desire. Urgency was now in both their caresses. Nadine gasped and almost came at once when Rufus' fingers brushed against her clitoris.

"Rufus, please!" Nadine moaned, pressing her pussy against his hand, begging for more. Rufus flicked her clit a few times then rubbed it hard, almost enough to hurt. Nadine felt an intense orgasm building up when Rufus took a nipple in his mouth and gently bit it. Inserting two fingers of his other hand into her wet, ready entrance, all the while vigorously rubbing her clitoris, Rufus sucked and nibbled on her nipple.

Heat spread through her whole body as a powerful orgasm robbed her of all conscious thought. It was almost like dying, or being born again, as every nerve in her body seemed to go off all at once, centered between her legs. Heart and pussy pulsated to the same beat. Her pelvic muscles spasmed and her hot pussy juices drenched Rufus's hands as she came.

Slowly Nadine regained her normal senses and became aware that Rufus was licking his fingers, smugly smirking. Blushing, she realized that Rufus was still fully dressed while she was wearing only her sheer black stocking and high heeled shoes. The elevator walls were covered with mirrors and their images were reflected endlessly. Standing face to face, they made a strikingly erotic scene, especially with her bare breasts heaving in the aftermath of her orgasm and her pussy dripping musky fluids onto her thighs.

"Like what you see?" said Rufus as they both stared at their reflections.

"No, I want to see more," said Nadine, reaching out to him and fumbling with the buttons of his jacket when she tried to remove it. Rufus helped her take all his clothes off. His body was lean and muscular, with pale perfect skin most women would die for. Her hands wandered all over his magnificent body, which seemed to be made of hard muscle covered in warm, velvet skin. Kissing him in the lips deeply, Nadine tasted her own juices.

Rufus moaned when she grasped his erection in one hand and sank down on her knees in front of him. She licked his whole length again and again, tongue sometimes darting to graze the tip.

Down on her knees, giving Rufus head, Nadine could only marvel at how perfect this moment was. If only it could last forever then life would be wonderful. This man, so far above her in wealth, social standing and power, was completely hers, even if just for this instant. Closing her eyes, she took as much as she could of him in her mouth and blissfully sucked his cock.

Staring down at the young girl, pink lips wrapped around his cock and eagerly sucking on as though in bliss, Rufus moaned and gritted his teeth, trying to make the moment last as long as he could. At last his control could not endure so he tugged on her hair warningly. Nadine only sucked harder, signaling him with his eyes that she was ready. His cock twitched in her mouth as he emptied his cum in her mouth, Nadine happily swallowing. This was one of her favorite daydreams, making him cum with her mouth and drinking his essence so that a part of him was inside her, to be absorbed by her body.

Finally pulling his limp member from Nadine's mouth, Rufus pulled her up and they entered his apartment. Leading her to the shower, Rufus turned it on so that a strong blast of hot water pounded them both. Nadine hung onto Rufus's shoulders as she almost staggered from the onslaught. Lifting her head to the downpour, Nadine rinsed her mouth with the shower water as Rufus' hands roamed all over her body, removing her stockings and shoes along the way.

Giggling a bit because he was finding her ticklish spots, Nadine kissed his neck then bit down, marking him with a love bite. Rufus yelped in a somewhat undignified way then playfully punished her by imprisoning both of her wrists in one of his large hands and pressing them above her head. Nadine squealed and struggled in mock-fear but was unable to escape his iron grip. They kissed deeply until they ran out of breath.

Looking deep into her eyes, Rufus' hand cupped her sex and tenderly stroked her swollen pussy lips. Nadine tugged harder at the hand holding her wrists, wanting to touch him in return, but he was implacable. She stood there writhing with desire, helpless against his superior strength but more than willing to accept the erotic sensations he was making her feel as he played with her most delicate flesh. His thumb rubbed her clitoris almost roughly and they were both breathing in short, shallow breaths as he brought her to the verge of climax. Nadine almost wept when he stopped just short of letting her come. Her disappointment was short though, as Rufus lifted first one leg then another so that she was straddling him, legs wrapped around his waist.

She was more than ready for him as he drove his cock deep inside her in the first thrust, then swiftly pulled out only to thrust again deeper inside her hot pussy, again and again. It was very nearly a brutal fucking save that he wasn't really hurting her. She loved the feel of his cock filling her tightness. Nadine squeezed down with her pelvic muscles, massaging his cock as he pounded her pussy. She was delighted at his urgency and passion as her body tits bounced at the force of his thrusts.

The hot water pouring down over them added its heat and sensations to their fierce coupling, making it seem as though every inch of her skin was on fire from the relentless deluge and the lust raging inside her. Gripping his shoulders with her hands for support, she moaned wantonly as she came for the third time that night.

Her partner felt her contractions intimately, as he was buried deep inside her pussy. Each of her wild spasms rippled through both of them, intensifying their shared pleasure. Rufus came right after her contractions had died down, flooding her insides with his cum.

"Rufus," she sighed contentedly in his ear as he allowed her legs to slide off him. He turned off the water and handed her a towel. She recognized this as the end when he wrapped a towel around his waist after they had both dried off. He wouldn't be covering himself if he meant to continue.

After a few more kisses, Rufus helped her get her clothes off the elevator floor and lent her his comb to fix her hair. As she dressed, he went to the bar and fixed drinks for them both. The atmosphere was getting a bit awkward. Rufus tossed off a few drinks and Nadine wondered if she had somehow displeased him.

"Er ok, I'll be going now I guess," said Nadine tentatively reaching for her purse.

"Yes…" Rufus' voice trailed away and he frowned as he sat down beside her on his sofa. "I suppose you want me to hire your father back."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nadine was confused. How could he hire her dead father back?

"It's all right," said Rufus. A cynical smile marred the beautiful symmetry of his well-shaped lips. "I'm used to it. Give me his name and I'll tell personnel to sign him up again."

"What are you talking about? My father is dead!" Nadine was upset at his tone and couldn't understand what he meant. Had he confused her with some other girl?

Rufus looked confused. "You said he was a former employee, then you started coming on to me, I just thought…"

"What!" Nadine shrank away from him in horror. He thought she had sex with him for this? "It's not like that, I don't want anything."

Covering her face with her hands, Nadine was in shock at how her perfect night had turned ugly all of a sudden. She didn't mind being just another girl to him but she didn't want him to think she was a whore who had sold her body to him in return for a favor.

Puzzled, Rufus patted her in the back as she cried a little then embraced her. "It's all right. I wasn't insulting you in particular. Everybody wants something from me, that's all."

"I only wanted you," Nadine whispered in between sobs. She didn't know now if she was crying for herself or for her idol, who thought everything was bought and sold.

"Shhh it's all right," Rufus said as he stroked her back, letting her cry herself out. Finally, Nadine pulled away and got some tissue from her purse, wiping away the tears. Bravely, she smiled as best she could at him, not wanting to completely ruin her night. Her emotions were not his business and she shouldn't expect him to understand her motivations.

"You're so wonderful, really," she said. "You shouldn't think girls want anything more than just you."

"I understand," said Rufus but Nadine thought he probably didn't. She couldn't change him though; she was only a one-night stand so she let it rest. Kissing him softly on the lips one last time, Nadine took her purse and said goodbye. Rufus escorted her to the elevator and punched the button for the ground floor, using his ID card to activate the controls.

"Goodbye," he said as she doors closed, shutting her out from his world with finality. Nadine slumped against the wall, physically and emotionally exhausted.

To Nadine's surprise, the elevator stopped on the 20th floor. The doors slid open and Nadine yelped when Reno yanked her off the elevator, pressed her against the wall and leaned down to bite her ear.

"So did you get what you wanted?" Reno asked. Foolishly, she had forgotten about Reno. Doubtless he was here to collect on the debt she owed. Ironic, really, that right after the talk with Rufus, she was now paying for favors with her body but Nadine didn't care about Reno. He could have what he wanted. What had happened with Rufus tonight was entirely different. Reno's hand slid up her skirt and hooked fingers on the waistband of her panties. "Now it's my turn."

"Hey wait don't do that," protested Nadine, trying to stop the impetuous Turk as he attempted to tug her panties down.

He stopped his efforts abruptly and glared down at her. "You trying to cheat me, girl? Don't make me mad."

"No, no," said Nadine. "I'm not trying to cheat you. I mean not HERE. Someone could get off one of those elevators. This is a public place!"

"We could give them a show." Reno laughed at the look of horror on her face.

"It's not funny!" she said.

"You want me to take you out?" said Reno.

Was he offering to take her on a date first? In a way it would be better, lift her self-esteem a bit. However, Reno got on her nerves so going out first would only prolong the trouble for her. No, it was best to just get it over with as quickly as possible. "Just take me somewhere private, please."

The place he took her to was a storeroom or a big closet of some sort but at least the door could be locked. It wasn't likely that anyone would try to come in anyway, since it was well past office hours. They stripped the instant the door was locked, Nadine faster than Reno since she was wearing so little. Unfortunately, words from earlier flashed into her mind when Reno took his underclothes off and she started laughing. She knew this was never a good thing to do the first time a girl saw a guy's equipment.

"Why are you laughing?" Reno asked her. He was actually a bit concerned, which only made her laugh more.

"No…just…ahaha…some girls…haha…said…your…" Nadine helplessly dissolved into more peals of laughter. Reno, on the other hand, looked relieved.

"I know, I know, there's a 'big' rumor about me," said Reno, smirking. Nadine thought he was extremely conceited. "I get around."

Actually, Nadine was thinking more about the comments about his hair color but in fairness, Reno did have a sizeable member. His body was pretty good, too. This might not be that much of a loss for her, thought Nadine.

"I know a way to stop you laughing," said Reno, taking her face in his hands and guiding it downwards. Nadine made no objection since she had known when he asked for her favors that this was probably what he wanted. Closing her eyes, Nadine sucked Reno's cock for all she was worth, hoping he would finish fast. It wasn't long at all before he came in her mouth. Unlike Rufus, he didn't bother warning her but Nadine meekly swallowed his cum. She felt a bit bad about laughing earlier; it wasn't nice to laugh even if Reno was a bit of a jerk.

Cleaning her face and mouth off with some tissue, Nadine reached for her clothes but Reno snatched her hand back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Aren't we done?"

"We're done when I say so. You don't really think I'll let you off with a quickie, did you?" Reno pressed her up against a wall again.

Nadine just sighed. She felt really tired and not in the mood but she had a debt to pay. "All right."

"Great tits," he said, squeezing her firm, round breasts. Bending down, he licked her breasts and sucked on her soft nipples. He spent some time trying to make her nipples hard but Nadine was feeling out of sorts and really worn-out. "What's wrong with you?'

"Sorry," said Nadine.

Reno showed all his teeth in what was not a smile. Softly he said, "Babe, I told you not to cheat me. I expect you to do more than stand there like a block of wood."

The menacing tone sent shivers down her spine, perversely making her nipples harden almost painfully when Reno pinched and tweaked them hard. Now he alternated pain and pleasure, pinching then sucking on her now rock-hard nubs.

"Aargh! No!" Nadine yelled when he bit down on a sensitive nipple. She pushed him away and cupped her abused breast in her hand. Reno did not bother to apologize. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto a table. Spreading her legs wide open, he kissed the top part of her mound, looking up at her face to see her reaction. Nodding, she wove her fingers through his fire-red hair as he knowledgeably licked and nibbled her pussy. By subtle pressures on his hair Nadine let him know when to ease up or lick harder.

"Mmm not bad," said Nadine. "I was wrong about you before when I thought you would be a bad in bed."

Reno did not bother replying in words, instead he used his fingers to spread her pussy lips open and up to expose her clitoris. Licking and sucking it as thought it was candy, Reno made Nadine moan in shameless abandon. Though just moments ago Nadine had been feeling totally drained, Reno's skillful mouth was making her very excited. Her pussy became extremely wet and began aching in a pleasurable way. Nadine urgently tugged on Reno's hair, signaling him to ease up because he was being too rough but it only made him suck on her clitoris harder. He pushed a finger inside her and started rubbing it in and out of her pussy.

Now the pleasure was building up inside her to a nearly unbearable level. Nadine made wordless whimpering noises as she once again felt her body losing control of its functions. Against her will, hot juices gushed forth from her pussy, embarrassing her while her pussy practically exploded with powerful paroxysms of pleasure. Surge after surge of ecstasy made her mind blank out.

"Heh, you're not so bad yourself," said Reno. The look on his face when he lifted it off her pussy was infuriatingly self-satisfied. He picked her up from the table and set her down on the floor, arranging her body so she was down on her hands and knees. He went into position behind her and guided his big cock to the right place on her pussy.

Surprisingly he didn't shove it in right away like the uncouth jerk image Nadine had of him; instead he reached down and started gently stroking her nether lips and clit again. With her pussy still hot and aching from her climax, it took no time at all before Nadine was pressing herself against Reno's hands. Taking that as his signal, Reno thrust his cock inside her hard. Randomly varying his rhythm from hard and fast to slow and gentle, Reno enjoyed the feel of the girl's hot pussy tightly grapping his cock. Nadine obligingly tried to match his rhythm. She wanted him to be satisfied so that the debt could be paid and besides, she was enjoying herself, too. His thrusts slowly became faster and faster until he finally buried himself to the hilt inside her, grounding his pelvis against hers as he came.

Rolling over and away from Reno, who was lying on the floor, winded after his exertions, Nadine hesitantly reached for her clothes. When no explosion came from the redhead, Nadine recognized that they were done.

"No more debt, right?" Nadine needed to hear him say the words.

"You mean the next one's free?" quipped Reno from the floor.

"Oh be serious," Nadine snapped, irritable again now that she was putting her clothes on and her exhaustion caught up with her.

"Yeah it's paid," said Reno. He got up and started dressing, too. Nadine wanted leave the cramped closet so she could go home right away but she probably wouldn't be able to get anywhere without Reno, as she had no ID or security clearance.

"Good," said Nadine.

Reno was aware of her impatience and dressed as slowly as he could, mockingly inspecting each piece of clothing and wiping away imaginary dust before putting it on. "Anytime you wanna try that again, I'll help you get in, same price."

She didn't bother telling him there would be no next time. At long last, Reno decided he had been enough of a pest and opened the door for her. They were both silent on the elevator in the way down although for a second she had thought Reno was going to try something funny. She glared at him until he looked away and starched his head, trying to look injured by her doubt but failing miserably.

"Need a ride home?" Reno asked her as she left the building.

"No thanks." Nadine walked away fast. As the redhead faded from her sight, the euphoria of the night started to return. Despite the cool night air, Nadine felt warm inside. Nadine smiled as she thought of the dreams that had come true tonight. The night would be over in a few hours but tonight's memories would last forever.

THE END


End file.
